Psycho
by oOoSAKUPINKoOo
Summary: Estoy detrás tuyo, delante y a ambos lados. No puedes escapar de mí. No sabes quién soy. Solo sabes que voy a hacer que tu vida sea tan miserable que no querrás seguir viviendo. Podrás huir y gritar pero eso no hará que te alejes de mí. ATTE Psyco/ AU SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa!**

**Esta es la tercera historia larga que publico (wiii). Esta es mucho más oscuro y está enfocada de otra manera que las demás que he publicado (excepto Poison), mucho más oscura. Espero que os guste! :)**

**Como siempre los personajes no son míos y digo lo mismo que la mayoría, si lo fueran os puedo asegurar que Sasuke estaría a estas alturas con Sakura ^^, pero como son de Masashi Kishimoto, tendré que dejar de soñar con eso TT_TT**

**Esta historia va a tener lemmon , para aquellos que sean más susceptibles será avisado el capítulo que contenga esto. De momento, este capítulo no tiene.**

**A disfrutar!**

**

* * *

**

—Es una chica.

El hombre mayor que se hallaba sentado detrás de la mesa de roble del despacho enarcó una ceja, no muy convencido de lo que acababa de escuchar. Su nombre era Ibiki Morino, y llevaba más de 30 años en aquella consulta de psiquiatría. Desde que había empezado con su trabajo, había tenido pacientes de todo tipo: esquizofrénicos, dementes, psicóticos… Pero aquel muchacho de 17 años era especial, jamás había tenido un caso como el suyo. Cuando llegó de niño al hospital por primera vez, el diagnóstico fue muy claro: era un psicópata. Contarle a los padres la enfermedad mental de su hijo fue algo muy duro, y a ellos les afectó mucho más de lo esperado, fue una verdadera tragedia. Ese día, el doctor Ibiki Morino se planteó utilizar un famoso tratamiento, el cual había empezado a ponerse en práctica en algunos hospitales de las grandes ciudades, pero todavía estaba en proceso de experimentación e investigación, por lo cual tampoco era algo seguro. Sin embargo, los padres del joven, viendo como esa su única alternativa, aceptaron probar el tratamiento en su hijo.

Ahora, casi diez años después de haber empezado con aquello, el doctor todavía no veía ninguna mejora sobresaliente en el muchacho. Había probado con los diferentes fármacos recomendados, y también hacía de psicólogo con él. Durante esos años, había estado modificando la conducta del chico para que se adaptara a la sociedad como un individuo normal. Pero como ya sabía desde el principio, aquello era prácticamente imposible, pues los psicópatas no tenían solución alguna a su enfermedad. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, parecía que estaba empezando a desarrollar un poco de humanidad. Había salido un rayo de luz de esperanza.

—¿Una chica?— repitió el Dr. Ibiki Morino un poco escéptico. Sabía que los psicópatas tenían una vida social un poco promiscua, y también sabía que aquel chico tenía a más de una amante por las noches, pero jamás había hablado de una chica en particular. Que lo hiciese era raro.

—Una chica— confirmó el muchacho con tranquilidad, con demasiada tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo es?— se interesó el doctor sacando el historial y la ficha médica de su paciente.

—Guapa, inteligente, popular— enumeró con indiferencia— el modelo de chica perfecta.

—¿Te molesta su perfección?— le preguntó con una mirada calculadora. Por lo general, los psicópatas tenían un grado de egocentrismo mucho mayor que una persona normal, cualquier obstáculo en su camino corría peligro, más si era un ser humano.

—¿Molestarme?— repitió mirándolo a los ojos—no, creo que no lo hace.

—¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?— inquirió un poco más tranquilo, por lo menos no iba eliminar del mapa a la chica.

—Voy a divertirme con ella— contestó con simpleza.

—¿Divertirte?— volvió a decir extrañado— ¿en qué sentido?

—Diversión significa diversión, ¿no?— contestó esbozando una sonrisa, en la que el doctor vio segundas intenciones, no le gustó nada.

—No me gustaría encerrarte— le advirtió Ibiki Morino con seriedad.

—Sé lo que estás pensado— empezó con indiferencia mirando a otro lado— tranquilo, no le voy a hacer nada malo.

—Me gustaría confiar en ti, ya lo sabes— insistió.

—Me ha llamado la atención,— contestó volviendo a encararlo, esbozó una media sonrisa, totalmente falsa— tiene el pelo rosa.

El doctor lo miró con detenimiento. Era cierto que una persona con el pelo rosa llamaba la atención de cualquiera, pero aquel chico no era cualquier individuo normal de una sociedad. Desde pequeño había estado dándole libros para entender la conducta de la gente y para que se adaptara. Pero había algo en su mirada que parecía advertir que no era uno más.

Finalmente, Ibiki Morino se rindió y abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio. De él sacó una cajita de pastillas. Eran muy fuertes, pero no quería arriesgarse a que su paciente cometiese alguna locura.

—Tómate esto— le dijo el Dr. Morino tendiéndole la cajita, el muchacho enarcó una ceja— es solo por si acaso.

El chico las cogió y las miró con indiferencia. Luego la guardó en unos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Nos vemos la semana que viene a la misma hora, ¿de acuerdo? le citó, apuntando la fecha en su agenda.

—Supongo que no tengo opción— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, no la tienes— le aseguró,— las pastillas son dos cada seis horas, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto,— asintió.

El doctor Ibiki Morino se levantó y el muchacho le imitó.

—Entonces, hasta la semana que viene— se despidió encaminándose con él hasta la puerta— no hagas tonterías.

—Adiós, doctor— contestó, abandonando el lugar.

El doctor Morino se había quedado con una mala sensación en el estómago. La actitud del chico había sido antinatural, y no se fiaba de sus palabras. Cogió su móvil y marcó un número.

—_Buenas tardes_— saludó amablemente la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Ibiki Morino— le saludó con impaciencia— necesito hablarle de su hijo.

—_¿Mi hijo? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿He empeorado?_— el timbre de la mujer sonó alarmado y preocupado.

—No exactamente— contestó para tranquilizarla— pero me gustaría que lo tuviese controlado, asegúrese que se tome el medicamento en el horario indicado.

—_¿Ha sucedido algo?_— inquirió la mujer.

—No del todo, de momento es solo especulación— dijo calmadamente— pero no se despiste, es importante.

—_No se preocupe, lo mantendré muy bien vigilado_.

—Gracias por su tiempo, buenas tardes— se despidió.

—_Buenas tardes_— y la línea se cortó.

El doctor Ibiki Morino se quedó mirando el móvil. Por lo menos ahora tenía la seguridad de que alguien más estaba sobre aviso. Volvió sus ojos a la ficha de su paciente e hizo algunas anotaciones. De repente, alguien dio unos golpes suaves a la puerta.

–Entre— dijo en voz alta.

Una mujer vestida con un vestido corto y bata blanca entró a la consulta, trayendo consigo un montón de papeles. A Ibiki Morino le gustaba esa mujer, era inteligente y competente en su trabajo. Además, era bonita.

—Doctor Morino, le traigo los análisis que pidió— le informó, dejando las pruebas en la mesa.

—Gracias Anko— le agradeció tomando los folios que le interesaban.

—¿Es él, cierto?— preguntó la doctora observando la actitud de su compañero.

—Sí, está actuando de forma extraña y eso no me gusta— confirmó él. Sus ojos se posaron en los resultados de los análisis de sangre y se abrieron desorbitadamente.

—¿Pasa algo?— inquirió al ver la cara del hombre.

—Sí— afirmó el doctor Ibiki Morino— algo muy, pero que muy malo.

El muchacho dobló la esquina del hospital y se paró en el cruce. Su mirada se posó en la papelera del semáforo y sonrió. Se acercó a esta y sacó la cajita de pastillas. Lo miró con detenimiento, viendo de qué estaba hecho y qué producía en la persona que lo ingería.

—Qué lastima, doctor— pronunciando una sonrisa malvada.

Dejó caer el medicamento en la papelera y el semáforo se puso en verde.

Era hora de ir a por su presa.

* * *

**Y este ha sido el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Los siguientes capítulos los escribiré tan pronto como los tenga (este lo escribí en filosofía xD). Os recomiendo no hacer especulaciones sobre nuestro malvado protagonista de momento, aunque ya sabéis quién es su pobre víctima. **

**Cualquier cosita que me queréis comentar en "review"**

**Imaginación al poder! :D**


	2. Sakura Haruno tiene que morir

_Hola! :D_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis apoyado este fic, pese a que no pude continuarlo con rapidez, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto._

_Espero que os guste el capítulo :D_

_Como siempre, los personajes no me pertecen pero la historia sí._

_Disfrutad! :D_

* * *

**"Sakura Haruno tiene que morir"**

—Empezad— dijo la voz seria y autoritaria de la profesora.

Sakura Haruno le dio la vuelta al examen y esbozó una gran sonrisa, le había salido justo lo que quería. Desde pequeña, había acertado cada una de las preguntas que caían en las pruebas tanto prácticas como teóricas, por lo que no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para sacar la máxima nota. Aquel era su pequeño pero valioso secreto. Cuando era una niña, su madre había decidido que tenía que aprender ballet y piano, como toda señorita; su padre, le había dado más importancia al inglés y a los deportes, por lo que no descansó hasta que su preciada hija estuvo en el equipo de fútbol femenino de su colegio. Sakura Haruno siempre había tenido mucha presión sobre sus hombros, pero con el tiempo, esa presión se había convertido en una aliada. Si bien en el colegio era la nerd, en el instituto dejó de serlo. Su figura era esbelta pese a medir más bien poco, su pelo rosa le caía por la cintura en suaves ondas y sus ojos de un color verde muy claro enmarcaban su rostro, dándole una aspecto que variaba entre lo infantil y lo sensual. Así era, Sakura Haruno era una de las chicas más populares del instituto, y también una de las más despistadas e ingenuas.

Durante los cincuenta y cinco minutos restantes, en la clase solo se escuchaba el golpeteo de los bolígrafos contra el folio del examen. Aunque de vez en cuando, se oía algún que otro murmullo. A las once en punto, sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora del recreo, pero también el fin del examen. De la clase salían tanto caras felices y satisfechas, como era el caso de Sakura Haruno, pero también decepcionadas y tristes, se podía ver alguna que otra lagrimilla por las caras de algunos.

Sakura se dirigió a su taquilla y metió los libros de las materias que había tenido y sacó su preciado almuerzo. Como era viernes, había decidido que almorzaría una deliciosa y suculenta magdalena de triple chocolate XXL. Si alguien la viese, pensaría que estaba loca, pues las jovencitas solían comer, si es que comían, o fruta o alguna barrita de cereales para quitar el hambre. Pero a Sakura no le gustaba ni la fruta ni las barritas de cereales. Bueno, exageraba, la fruta, dependiendo de cual, podría no desagradarle. Sakura Haruno le tenía verdadero pavor a los alimentos verdes, aunque a causa de sus entrenamientos, se veían obligada a ingerirlos. Aún así, nunca habían podido hacerle comer brócoli, y nunca lo conseguirían.

—¡Frenteeee!— la llamó su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, tomándola por sorpresa y haciendo que casi, casi, casi se le cayera su magdalena. Sakura suspiró aliviada, aquello hubiese sido una tragedia.

—¿Qué pasa, cerda?— le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Vienes a la cafetería?— le dijo Ino encaminándose con ella por el pasillo.

—No sé… estaba meditando la posibilidad de ir a la biblioteca— respondió dudosa. Le apetecía juntarse con sus amigos, pero no había hecho los deberes y eso podría significar una nota negativa en su perfecto expediente, lo que podía traducirse en un simple pero horrible "este fin de semana estás castigada sin salir".

—Va a estar Sasuke— la intentó convencer con una sonrisa pícara y confidente. Sakura se sonrojó pero sonrió con picardía. Decían que un dulce no amargaba a nadie, a Sakura dos dulces tampoco.

—Entonces no sé que estamos haciendo aquí— respondió sonriendo.

Ambas se echaron a reír y se fueron corriendo a la cafetería. Ino Yamanaka sabía muy bien que la convencería de esa manera. A Sakura Haruno siempre le había gustado Sasuke Uchiha desde que tenía razón de uso. Habían coincidido en la guardería:

—_Hola, me llamo Sakura, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?— le preguntó ella feliz por haberse atrevido a hablarle, tras un trimestre compartiendo clases._

—_Prefiero jugar conmigo mismo— le contestó indiferente dándose la vuelta y poniéndose a dibujar en la mesa más alejada de la guardería. Sakura se echó a llorar._

También coincidieron en la escuela:

—_Hola, Sasuke, no sé si me recuerdas, pero nos conocimos en la guardería, ¿te apetece jugar al fútbol con nosotros?— le preguntó una Sakura de 10 años con una sonrisa._

—_No tengo tiempo para eso— le respondió alejándose de allí. Sakura se quedó triste, la había vuelto a rechazar._

Volvieron a juntarse en el instituto:

—_Hola, Sasuke, supongo que no te acuerdas, pero hemos ido juntos toda la vida, ¿te apetece salir al cine con nosotros?— le preguntó una Sakura de 14 años esperanzada._

_Esa vez él le miró indiferente y se marchó de allí por toda respuesta. Sakura frunció el ceño y decidió no volverle a invitar más a hacer algo con ella._

Pero no lo cumplió:

—_Esto… Sasuke, ya sé que ni siquiera te vas a dignar a escucharme pero verás… me gustaría... —empezó un poco nerviosa una Sakura de 16 años._

—_He quedado con Naruto— le informó interrumpiéndola._

—_Ah… vale— dijo ella con tristeza, pero intentó esbozar una sonrisa— hasta luego, Sasuke._

_Sakura Haruno se alejó de allí, pero estaba no estaba triste, estaba furiosa con cierto chico de pelo rubio que podía considerarse por muerto._

De esta manera, todos los intentos que Sakura había tenido con Sasuke no habían sido exitosos, pero había creado un plan junto con Ino para conquistar al Uchiha, el famoso plan "Que-te-hable-más-de-treinta-segundos", pero el título era demasiado largo, así que lo acortaron a un simple "Plan S".

Para Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre perfecto. Era muy guapo, inteligente, serio, deportista y popular. Tenía cierto carisma de líder y un humor un poco negro pero que igualmente hacía que la gente a su lado riera. Sakura sabía que era un chico muy solicitado, pero no se pensaba rendir, de ninguna manera. Además, el horóscopo de este mes decía que iba a tener suerte, así que por lo menos, se agarraría a eso. Si se enteraba su madre iba a estar muy decepcionada de que ella creyera en esas cosas. Pero eso a Sakura Haruno le daba igual.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería se encontraron con el típico bullicioso lugar a donde cualquier estudiante va para comer, beber o simplemente pasar el rato con sus amigos durante el tiempo de descanso entre las clases. Como siempre, aquello estaba abarrotado de adolescentes que se peleaban en las filas de la comida por ver quién se había colado o no, que producían un estruendoso ruido que podría llegar a oírse más allá del instituto, pero que gracias a la idea de insonorizar aquel espacio estudiantil no lo hacía.

De esta manera, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka recorrieron con la mirada rápidamente todo el lugar para dar con su objetivo, el cual no tardaron en localizar. ¿Pero cómo no encontrarlo rápido? Porque allí, casi en el medio del bullicioso lugar, se hallaba el único muchacho que era capaz de poner a cien el corazón de Sakura Haruno, el guapo y misterioso Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino observó que su amiga se había quedado embobada mirando al chico, por lo que tras bufar en bajito, le agarró de la muñeca para arrastrarla a la mesa donde se hallaban sus amigos.

—¿Qué tal chicos?— les preguntó Ino nada más llegar con una sonrisa.

—¡Hey, Ino, cuánto has tardado!—le reclamó el rubio que respondía al nombre de Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura Haruno miró al rubio con recelo. Si había alguien dispuesto a estropear cada uno de sus mega híper fabulosos e infalibles planes, era él. Se había declarado a ella hacía un par de años y desde siempre parecía acatar la ley de "si no es conmigo, no lo será con nadie".

Ino Yamanaka le pellizcó en el brazo y recuperó la compostura. Ambas se sentaron en la mesa con el resto.

—El examen era muy difícil, como suspenda no podré hacer selectividad— se quejó Kiba escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

—Aunque suspendas el examen con un cero te pondrán un cinco— replicó de mala gana Tenten, quien jugaba con una manzana.

—La ventaja de algunos, Tenten— le sonrió sin malicia Temari, a lo que la chica castaña frunció el ceño.

—Creo que hoy va a llover— se limitó a comentar un chico de cabello moreno recogido en una coleta.

Shikamaru Nara era el verdadero genio de allí, pero con el defecto de la absoluta vagueza. No obstante, en situaciones como aquella, él siempre trataba de evitar conflictos. Eran demasiado problemáticos para él.

—Pues no me he traído paraguas— contestó con una sonrisa Sakura.

—Pillarás un resfriado—le dijo fríamente Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno se halló volando plácidamente sobre las nubes.

El resto de la mesa resopló. Cuando el Uchiha dirigía una sola palabra a Sakura, aunque fuese fría, desagradable o malintencionada, esta reaccionaría como si le hubiese dicho que la amaba.

—Hey tíos, el rarito vuelve a mirar hacia nosotros— susurró Naruto Uzumaki haciendo que todos se echaran hacia delante para oírse entre ellos.

Sakura Haruno echó un vistazo rápido para corroborar sus palabras. En efecto, pero no los miraba a ellos, sino a ella. Volvió a su posición sintiéndose un poco perturbada. Ese chico le daba escalofríos.

—Démosle una paliza a ver si se le quitan las ganas de psicoanalizarnos— masculló Kiba, como siempre, incitando a la violencia.

—No seas tan violento— le regañó Temari no Sabaku. Una señorita nunca aceptaría algo así. Ella creía con firmeza que hablando se entendía la gente. Hasta que le tocaban las narices.

—Sería un desperdicio— comentó Ino dándole un sorbo a su zumo. Si había algo que le gustase de verdad a Ino Yamanaka eran los chicos guapos. Había que defenderlos, cada vez eran una especie con más peligro de extinción.

—No merece la pena— dijo Sasuke Uchiha con desdén. Punto final a la conversación.

Entonces, todos los móviles empezaron a sonar. Y todos sabían por qué.

—No quiero mirar—se quejó con voz lastimera Kiba.

—No ganarás nada no sabiendo tu nota— le dijo Gaara no Sabaku dándole una palmadita amistosa en la espalda.

Sakura Haruno se apresuró a ver el mensaje con el boletín. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Creo que Doña Perfecta ha vuelto a sacar un diez—comentó riéndose Ino Yamanaka a la vez que miraba las suyas—bueno, las chuletas han hecho su efecto, tengo un siete.

—Gaara y yo hemos sacado lo mismo, otra vez— anunció Temari no Sabaku. Ella y su mellizo sacaban lo mismo siempre, no importara lo que sucediese. ¿Magia? Tal vez lo fuese,- Tenemos un ocho y medio.

—Tengo un cuatro con nueve—murmuró Naruto Uzumaki mirando el móvil con fijación.

—Suspenso por mal comportamiento— le contestó con malicia Sasuke Uchiha ¿riendo entre dientes?

—Calla, Uchiha— masculló Naruto Uzumaki— ¿y tu que alardeas qué has sacado?

—Un nueve y medio—respondió con insatisfacción.

—¡Eso es fantástico!— le felicitó Sakura demasiado excesivamente entusiasmada.

—El raro se acerca— les avisó Tenten haciendo que todos se pusieran tensos.

"El raro", Sai Inazawa, un muchacho bien parecido y con notas brillantes. Sobre su espalda llevaba el peso de ser un completo antisocial. Las malas lenguas decían haberlo visto leyendo libros sobre cómo comportarse con la gente. Otros rumores peores también se cernían sobre él.

—Hola, grupo de gente que se cree popular— le dijo con una sonrisa falsa y una voz carente de emoción alguna,— imagino que habréis recibido las notas.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la instancia. Nadie hablaba con Sai, nadie quería hablar con Sai. Pero ellos, al parecer, tenían la obligación de hacerlo. Sakura Haruno fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Estupendamente, como siempre— le contestó tratando de esbozar una sonrisa,— supongo que a ti también te habrá ido bien.

—Tengo un nueve con nueve— contestó con decepción, pero como si fuese un padre a un hijo regañándolo, como si se autocastigase,— ¿vosotros que habéis sacado?

Ese "vosotros" solo incluía a Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Shikamaru Nara. Además de inepto social, también tenía tendencia a compararse con el resto del mundo.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por haber leído y espero que hayáis disfrutado con la lectura. Los capítulos son cortos, pero es necesario para la continuidad de la historia._

_Merezco reviews?_

_Agradecimientos a: **Dorothy R, Nanny, NunallyKirkland, Ikamari, Paiway Underberg, Kirsche Stache, fio, Kailena Dolly, Chiharu no Natsumi, Lollipop, SeleSakura, Naru-NenaBlinD** y **potraselena**, con vuestros reviews hacéis mi día :D_


End file.
